


Muddy Love

by Obscura



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscura/pseuds/Obscura
Summary: Modern!AU with Alexiel, a bistro staff delivering foods to Europa, a flower shop staff
Relationships: Alexiel/Europa (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 6





	Muddy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Thank you doggo for proofreading this.
> 
> Please enjoy my attempt at humor ^w^)/

A blasts of alarm  woke Alexiel from her sleep. She grudgingly  swatted her hand to turn off the alarm a few times before successfully doing it. After a few minutes of silence, Alexiel rose from her bed and stretch her body. Opening the curtain, she saw the bluish gray sky with a little bit of orange. Sun rise should be in a few minutes. She then went off from the bed and do another stretch, before she went to the bathroom and wash her face.

Clad in a white shirt, black pants, and a maroon apron with a name tag, Alexiel began her daily routine. Preparing the ingredients, checking the tableware, sweeping the floors, setting and wiping the tables and chairs, and checking the register.

While checking the register, Alexiel hear footsteps from the kitchen. Her dad should be up by now. She peek the kitchen and see her dad, Uriel rummaging through cooking utensils.

"Good morning!" Alexiel cheerfully greet her dad. 

The said person stop his rummaging and turn around to greet his daughter.

"Good morning my daughter!" Uriel smiles while waving "As always, good job for preparing all these things"

The waving turn into thumbs up. Alexiel then returns the gesture with thumbs up too.

\---

Bistro da Terra is a small family restaurant located in a friendly neighborhood area, owned by Uriel and his daughter, Alexiel. A cheerful family that can be loud sometimes (Though mostly it was Uriel).The bistro also serves as their house. The second floor is where the family lives and the first floor is where they work.

The food that they serve always vary from  day to day and of course, delicious. Not to mention the bistro greenery interior is helping customers to relax and enjoy their time.

In conclusion, it's a nice and popular bistro that's a second pride and joy of Uriel (The first  of Uriel's pride and joy is ofc Alexiel).

\---

Alexiel is checking the tables once more, making sure there is no dust or whatsoever when she hears her dad calling her from the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw her dad packing a food like they would for delivery. 

"Sariel went missing since yesterday delivery" Uriel say as he keep packing the food casually.

Alexiel make an "Ah" expression.

Sariel, the staff that is in charge of delivery and also Uriel's acquaintance who live together with the family, he is an oddball but a good person so he is 'okay' in Alexiel's book. Sariel also a capable driver that always make delivery in time but his only weakness is that he gets easily distracted when the delivery is done. There's one time when he saw an ants in front of the customer's house and after finishing the delivery, Sariel went to stare and follow the ants for 4 hours long that he ended up in another town. Uriel almost call the police. Nowadays it is quite a common occurrence that Sariel may go missing for days.

Despite Sariel weakness of getting distracted easily, he is a good person who tug Uriel’s heart so he never get fired for missing for a few days. Even the staff often make a joke from it.

"So an old friend of mine is having her kitchen renovated, she ask ed if it ’s possible to do a daily delivery to her place until the renovation is done," Alexiel nod while listening to her dad who  is still packing the foods. "And since Sariel is MIA, can you deliver this to her place for a while".

“Of course!” Alexiel takes the bag of food from Uriel and read the address that was scribbled on a paper note. “Hortus Aqua… Oh, it’s not that far”.

“Yeah, around 10 minutes with Nibelung”

Alexiel nods and hurriedly walk to garage.

Nibelung, Alexiel’s Red Vespa that was a gift from her dad when she entered college. Alexiel was so happy with the gift that she takes care of the vespa like her own child. Nibelung is Alexiel’s second pride and joy (The first  of Alexiel's pride and joy is ofc her dad).

\---

Alexiel stop in front of a flower shop. The pastel teal shop have a lot of flowers in display on front. There’s a sign ‘Hortus Aqua’ in one of the window. The store looks really beautiful and nice. Alexiel park her vespa and walk toward the door. She is not even inside  yet but the flowery fragrant around the shop mak es her feeling pleasant.

A bell ring when Alexiel open the door. If the front is beautiful, the inside is gorgeous. Arrange ment of flowers with a colorful colors. The glasses rooftop diffuse s the sun light that enter the store, giving it a tranquil feeling. Alexiel really don't mind if she was to lie down and sleep in here.  Amidst her awestruck moment she recognize d some of the flowers and smile.

"Welcome our dear customer," a serene voice greet her. "How can I help you?"

Alexiel turns around and sees a goddess greet her. Yes, a goddess. She hears a choir singing in the above. The light that illuminat ed the goddess mak es her even more  divine . The goddess with short blonde hair, mesmerizing smile, and holding a bouquet of flowers. Alexiel can feel her mouth open ed a bit.

They stay silent for maybe around ten seconds before another voice broke out.

"Ara, are you Alexiel from Uriel's bistro?" Another serene voice from a woman, she looks more mature and older. "What was it called again.." she cocked her head slightly to one side. "Ahh, Bistro da Terra"

Alexiel snapped from her reverie and blush es furiously from the embarrassment. How can she stop functioning and just stare at the beautiful woman in front of her. That's rude.

"Ah, Yes, I'm delivering the foods that my dad asked me" Alexiel give the paper bags to the blonde woman who received it happily. "You have a nice store maam"

The older woman laughs and smile at the remark "Thank you my dear, it seems we haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Gabriel and this is my daughter Europa,". Gabriel put both hands on her daughter's shoulders. "We just moved back to this town recently so some parts of the house still needs to be renovated" 

"Nice to meet you Alexiel" Europa smile is so binding, Alexiel think she need sunglasses.

"Please wait a bit, I want to give you something in return" Gabriel said as she went to pick up some flowers.

Alexiel and Europa just awkwardly stand in theirs place without saying anything. Alexiel never racked her brain so fast to think of a conversation. Even she can think fast  amidst the rush hours. Europa seems to sense the turmoil inside Alexiel choose to broke the silence.

"Um, I will put the bag in the office for a bit" Europa said and went to another room.

Now that Alexiel stood alone, she sighed before decided to look at the flowers again. Looking at all those pretty flowers on display made her want to buy it all. Alexiel wonder if she should buy one for the bistro. The bistro do have flowers for the decor and Uriel always change it regularly or maybe Alexiel can have some in her room.

"Any flowers that fancy you?"

Too deep in thinking Alexiel didn't notice Europa already standing beside her. Smiling softly. 

"I-I was just thinking one for my room," stutters a bit, Alexiel really want to hide her face. "The bistro already have one, so I might as well get one for myself"

"Do you have any preference?"

"Not really, I love all kinds of flowers"

Europa seems to think for a moment before she walked to one of the flowers section. Alexiel trail behind her. Europa stops in front of a white flower, Alexiel think she recognizes the flower.

"May I recommend  G ardenia," Europa gently touch the tip of the flower. "It has a nice smell and often used as general decoration"

Alexiel makes a "Hmmmmm" sound before she nods and said "Okay"

Europa looks happy with the decision and immediately pick and pack the flowers. Alexiel really loves all  kind of flowers so whatever recommendation that Europa say, she would say 'Yes' to any of it.

While waiting, Alexiel observes how Europa pack the flowers. Working on bistro allows her meets various people but this is the first time a person manages to make Alexiel lost of words and most importantly her heart beating a little faster than she likes. 

"Thank you for waiting," Gabriel come while holding a large bouquet. "This is the flowers for your bistro. Uriel told me that he needs to change the flowers soon"

"Thank you very much ma'am" Alexiel take the bouquet and sees various flowers arranging it. The smell is nice.

"Oh my, will you be able to bring all the flowers back?" Europa ask, now holding the bouquet that Alexiel requested.

"Don't worry I can tie the bouquet with a rope around my back," Alexiel said as she takes the bouquet from Europa. Realizing that now she need both hands to hold the bouquets, Alexiel smile sheepishly and ask "um, I think I'll need a little help"

Europa chuckled before helping Alexiel goes outside and tie the bouquet.

\---

"Do I tie it strong enough?" 

Europa tie the rope tightly around Alexiel's back and by god, she's leaning so close that Alexiel can feel her breath and her smell is really nice. Alexiel is screaming inside.

"YES!"

\---

"Last time I remember you're a food delivery not a flowers delivery," Uriel comment as he see his daughter come back holding a large bouquet with assorted flowers. "Remind me to call and thanks Gabriel for the flowers later"

Alexiel smile and nod before she place the bouquet on nearby empty table and went to retrieve a vase. Good things they have a lot of vases since they love to change the decorations occasionally. Carefully arranging the flowers and placing them on an appropriate location. Alexiel takes a good look around and feel satisfied with her works.

Not forgetting her own flower. Alexiel picks blueish transparent vase that reminded her of Europa eyes color. Blushing slightly, Alexiel shook her head and went to put the vase in her room.

A ding on the clock remind Alexiel that they only have an hour before the bistro is open. Others staff have already come and now working to prepare for the day. Making sure everything is alright, Alexiel make her round around the bistro for the last time.

An hour went by and everything is in check. Alexiel went and flip the Close sign in the door to Open sign.

\---

Lunch times is the rush hours for the bistro. Alexiel move fast to take and relay the orders. Thanking people as they leave and clean the table for the next costumer. Taking empty plates from customer table while asking if they need anything. And back to register for payment. The staff give her nickname, 'One man army'.

Back in the kitchen, Uriel cooks with a speed of light.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA"

Uriel roar as he cooks. Two hands holding the pan and move it simultaneously while he put the spice and stir fry the food. Uriel works so fast the staff often think of him as one of the gods that have multiple arms. Alexiel sometimes sneak a peek to the kitchen just to admire her dad works.

Even after years working in the bistro. The staff never stop amazes with the family.

\---

After a busy lunch time, Alexiel finally can catch a break. The bistro usually have an hour closing time after lunch rush depending on the insensitive of the rush. A rule that implemented after one week of opening the bistro. It was the first day but somehow the surge of customers is like a tidal wave and at that time the family still haven't got a staff since they think "It just a small bistro opening it should be fine.''

The thing is, before opening the bistro, Uriel often invite their neighbors to taste the foods and gain feedback. Everyone loves it, Uriel’s foods are so good that all neighborhood aunty went to promote the bistro passionately in their social circle. Hence why people are curious about the bistro.

After the chaos that happens on their first week of opening, Uriel decided to hire more staff and have a break in between rush hours. "Gotta keep the quality of the service and food excellent," he said. Alexiel couldn't agree more with it.

Alexiel change the sign on the door into "Taking a break, will open again later" she turns around and observe some of the customers that still eating, idle chatting, or just relaxing. It always makes her happy to see the customers feeling comfortable here.

\---

"Good job everyone!" Uriel smiles while pats everyone back. The bistro is now closing, the staff are cleaning and making sure everything is good for tomorrow. Alexiel is sitting in one of bistro tables to do some accounting. One of the staff, Jamil is bringing her a chamomile tea.

“Thank you Jamil” Alexiel smile and put down the pen to sip the tea. Truly a nice tea after a hectic day.

Jamil smile back and nods before leaving to tend another matters. In a moment Alexiel went to observe the staff. The bistro really are blessed to get a great staff working on it.

Jamil, he is a nice observant young man, don’t really speak much but he knows how to communicate with customers, often recommend the new menu, also quick on his feet especially to remove empty plate in table.

Turning to left, Alexiel observe another young man behind the register, Ayer. He is furrowing his eyebrows while counting the money, despite his deliquen looking style, he’s actually really smart and often help Alexiel with the bistro’s accounting.

Not far from register there’re Jasmine and Herja who’re talking with each other while wiping eating utensils. Herja can be a little clumsy but she works really diligent and more often than not, fall in love with the costumer. But her love is always short lived and by the end of the day one unlucky staff will be her vent in partner. Today the role happen to drop on Jasmine.

Jasmine is a really nice girl who have squirrel as a pet that she bring even on works. Alexiel want to forbid the pet first but Jasmine plea her with pleading eyes and somehow the customer’s kids are loving the squirrel. After that there’s a special section for the squirrel where kids can play a bit while waiting for the food. As long as the pet stay there and not entering the kitchen, Alexiel is fine with it.

“Ahhhhh this is sooo gooood!”

“As expected of master Uriel”

Alexiel can hear the kitchen staff, Farrah and Juri voice, loud and clear. They are doing an impromptu menu showdown in the kitchen with her dad. Whenever they have extra foods or ingredients they often held an impromptu menu showdown. “It’s exciting to see what kind of dish that they can create, also it can be an inspiration for the future dish” her dad say s cheerfully while looking at Farrah and Juri who cook vigorously. Both kids are really passionate in learning about cooking, especially Farrah who say she can’t let her other master  guidance went to waste . Also, there’s her senior who she wish to make food for.

Alexiel took another sip of tea before she put the tea down. Before resuming the accounting, Alexiel observes her surroundings once more. Herja and Jasmine chattering, Farrah and Juri plus her dad roar in the kitchen, Ayer intense typing in the cashier, and Jamil who works silently now mopping the floors. Alexiel smile softly, the bistro really are blessed with good staff.

\---

After bidding the staff goodbye, Uriel went to call Gabriel to thanks for the flowers.

“Ahahaha, you should come here and take a look, my bistro starting to look like a flower shop with how much the flowers you gave for us ! ” Uriel let out a loud laugh “you should also see our customers face, some even asking if this is really the bistro”

Alexiel smile while looking at her dad who seems to be having fun chatting with Gabriel.

“Let’s have a dinner with others! It's been a while after all, I think Michael will be back from her business trip in 2 weeks. Bring your daughter too!”

At the mention of Gabriel’s daughter, Alexiel choke on the water she’s drinking. Uriel stop talking and leave the phone a bit to pat her daughter back.

“What’s wrong?”

Cough “No-nothing” cough “ I-I just drink too fast” cough

“Careful, also go get some rest” Uriel looking at his daughter worryingly and Alexiel can only nods in return.

\---

After a warm bath and a good night to her father. Alexiel flop down to her bed. She glance on the  G ardenia in the side of her bed near the window.

_ Europa _

A warm feeling envelope Alexiel as she closes her eyes. Working on bistro allows her to meet different kinds of people. Of course there’s a beautiful looking lady or man that come, but they never make Alexiel stop working or having an emergency shut down like when she meets Europa. Deep inside there’s a familiar nostalgic feeling within her, but she can’t put quite finger on it. 

Alexiel want to bury herself when she remembers how she just went and gawk at Europa. She must be making Europa confused. Alexiel open her eyes and went back eyeing the gardenia. Tomorrow she will make a delivery to her place. Alexiel hope she can speak with her casually.

Closing her eyes again, Alexiel went to sleep dreaming about a blond haired girl who have a mesmerizing smile.

\---

Sitting beside the bed, Europa open the drawer near her bed. A silver pendant with small purple alexandrite gemstone shining in the dark of night. Europa took the pendant and hold it close to her chest.

“Alexiel,” Europa softly whisper the name like a prayer “finally, we meet again”

Tomorrow they will meet again. Europa hope she can have more conversation with Alexiel. It’s quite cute to see her in panic and blushing when they meet. Europa was hoping Alexiel might remember her, but alas Alexiel doesn’t seem to remember her. Europa is kind of sad but that’s expected. After all, it's been a long, long time since the last time they met before she went away.

Closing her eyes and lying on the bed, Europa can’t wait to see her again tomorrow.


End file.
